Forum:Gordon Freeman better than Master Chief? Yes or no?
HironStake In a fight, master chief would no doubt win, but overall, when you consider that master chief had high tech weaponry and backing from an army and was a genetically enhanced super soldier, and freeman had only a rag-tag resistance and rather modern day weapons. While strength-wise, master chief wins, when you thihnk of circumstances freeman didnt have as much going for him as the chief. so as a character i pick gordon. Freeman Freeman beats masterchief. He doesn't need armour plating, and he just owns big time. Plus, he doesn't need a bunch of trained marines around him. Freeman Freeman's better. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] MasterC No way, they are even at best, though if you ask me the only person who would stand a chance against the chief is, CHIEFTAN. Mlawi 'Dhanee 05:02, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Vtar 'Kakumee Nope, Impossible. Gordon is just a scientist with luck (No, I don't hate Half-life) while MC is a super soldier with skills and maybe a little luck. TheDevilMayCry While Gordon is great the only reason he even made it to Half-Life 2 was because of the G-Man. Spartan-117 was made and trained to fight aliens and parasites. I agree with Vtar 'Kakumee (Nice Elite name) Virus The Master Chief would kick Gordon's ass, shove him in a headcrab rocket and shoot him to the sun. Let's hope they never meet. Immahupinurhead I think MC would be bound with a HeadCrab gag, while Freeman goes to town on some very delicate parts with his crowbar. Coming Second Utter bollocks. Gordon Freeman would win. He's got science. J.S. Well let's have a look shall we? M. Chief Freeman Protective Suit? Yes(1) Yes(1) Protective Suit...with hi-tech armor plating? Yes(2) No(0) Suit with a crystal network to hold a giant AI? Yes(2) No(0) Intelligent, able to use his head? Yes(1)(read the books, guys)Yes(2) Protected by mysterious g-man when things get tough? No(1) Yes(0) Trained to fight, use his brains, and use all known weapons/vehicles?(covenant and human) Yes(2) No(0) Saved the human race from an alien/human war? Yes(3) Mostly(2) Resourcefulness?(ability to make do) No(0)(bungie shoulda put Yes(3) some stuff like that into the trilogy) Path in-game always easy to find? Not always(2) Usually(0) Has a sexy girlfriend? She's a computer...(0) Yup(3) Has an army of well trained Marines, the only hero of which is the Master Chief? Yes(1) No(0) Fought through waves, crowds, and oceans of Yes(2) Yes(2) parasitic aliens? Fought through waves, crowds, and oceans of No(0) Yes(2) parasitic aliens, with nothing but a crowbar and pistol for the first chapter? Is superhuman with strength enough to flip a tank? Yes(1) No(0) Total =18 WINNER =15= And don't get any wrong ideas guys. The Half Life series are my favorite games 2nd only to the Halo trilogy. If I were to rate them: Halo——9.8, HL/HL2——9.6. I love Half Life so much guys. But the Chief is the Master of combat. Got to admit, that list is pretty much accurate. You did miss one advantage - Gordon's HEV can carry more than a dozen weapons, while Master Chief can only carry two. But Master Chief always finds lots of powerful weapons lying all over the place so it isn't a huge disadvantage. I must admit Master Chief is more deadly than Gordon, cause he has most of Gordon's good points (not all, but most) plus he's a highly trained super-soldier. If Gordon took a couple of years to train up like Rambo, and his HEV suit became a strength-enhancing power armour exoskeleton, then Gordon would win hands-down. Your evil twin 10:53, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Freeman Here's how it would work: *Chief whips out energy sword *Gordon pulls out crowbar *Chief, scared, runs for his life *Gordon laughs, and then pulls out his RPG, purposely missing the chief, but not by much, as he yells "RUN CYBORG! RUN!" and that's how it would be. And plus, we'd finally get to hear him talk. --Charles II 00:30, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Freeman but only because the RPG is about 3 times as good as rockets and Pulse rifles Kick BR ass. oh and Gordon has the gravity gun which can stop and refire rockets.Qulqu 22:10, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Nokmanoks2 Freeman is better because Master Chief has rechargeable armor than Freeman who needs to find a HEV patcher to patch up. Also, Master Chief has tons of marines that has great AI rather than Freeman, having a security guard who doesn't even know how to move without blocking your path (Freeman is better here because Master Chief needs tons of marines to do his job than Freeman doesn't have anything(The security guards are dumb)) Mystery of Steel Gordon has a Gravity Gun, and the Master Chief does not. Unfair advantage? Maybe, but Gordon would win 10 times out of 10 because of it (and with the Confiscation Field modification to the Gravity Gun, there is no point even making a comparison between the two-- Gordon would chuck the Master Chief's useless carcass around like a rag-doll). Also, Gordon has travelled to other dimensions and proven himself against much tougher enemies (Gonarch, Nihilanth, Striders, Gunships, Antlion Guardians), while Master Chief has only proven that he can kill hordes of painfully repetitive, basically humanoid enemies who possess little or no special powers or abilities, and no immunity to simple bullets. Besides the Gravity Gun, Gordon always has much better weaponry and gadgets, while the Master Chief must rely upon conventional weapons like machineguns, a 9mm pistol, and grenades (or the annoying Covenant weapons which can't fire more than few rounds before having to "cool off" or recharge or whatever it is that they do). Also, since the Master Chief is obviously a military enlisted member (not usually too bright), while Gordon is a theoretical physicist who earned his degree from M.I.T., Gordon would be able to outsmart the hapless Master Chief at every turn. Also, Gordon has a hot girly and a ten-foot robotic dog, while the Master Chief has to rely upon a female operating system for his jollies and companionship. Random Guy lol. Nice, Mystery. Master Chief has to rely on the female operating system, haha! I think that Gordon is the best. Master Chief just wears a fucking suit and jumps around with a BR. lol... Commander Xillian Chief, no doubt. Why? The Mjolnr armor increases the user reflexes, strength, and speed FAR beyond human bounds.When a normal human tries to use it, they actually kill themselves. Also, do I need mention the Active Camouflage? Recharging energy shields, coupled with the fact that he, unlike gordon, can take on something the power of a strider with out his suit on with his bear hands, puts him on top. A note to friends, read the book. That said, Gordon Freeman is FAR more hard-core than Master Chief. He does things that would make any superhuman proud, all with crap guns. Heck, Gordon can't even get his hand on a REAL sniper, and yet he STILL wins! Oh, and he is a walking armory. no. he would not last 2 seconds against masterchief... i fail to see why people stand by gordon in this fight. its too one sided. Wombat Master Chief would probably win in a one-on-one fight between the two. But Gordon's relative inexperience with combat training, lack of superhuman strength, lack of well-supplied backers (HL2), ect. make his accomplishments seem much more impressive. SiPlus Master chief can cook. Only cook. Freeman can't cook, but he can use crowbar, kill Nihilanth and Dr.Breen, don't talk and more more more... Freeman Freeman of course! Master Chief needs a helmet, Freeman doesn't. Master Chief needs guns to survive, Freeman only a crowbar. Freeman has a hot girl. Freeman has got friends. Freeman fights huge teleport-ball-shooting monsters(Nihilanth),Master Chief only small guys. Freeman has survived a resonance cascade, killed Nihilanth, defeated Breen, killed thousands of combine. If i see this, its Freeman Erm... To be honest, it's not really a fair fight. I mean, any video game developer make a character as powerful as they want: it's the balance that makes it better. I mean, the Combine, while powerful, would probably easily be beaten by the Covenant: but of course, there's other games where the enemies could EASILY take on both at the same time and win. It just isn't a fair fight. However, the fact that the Master Chief can only carry two weapons concurrently, and relies on recharging armour rather than fortuitously placed first aid kits and batteries (which tend to reduce realism a bit and make Gordon feel a little less real), is a plus for the former. By the way, I can't really stand the Halo series; contrariwise, complicity with his cause Half-Life 2 is my favourite game of all time. I just wanted to give credit where credit is due: Halo does have better gameplay mechanics (save for the Gravity Gun). However, Gordon just does have that kickass ability, and the goddamn mutha'ing crowbar. At which point I remember that i've redone the crowbar animations to make it look even more badass. >:) JgcxCub 00:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Someguythatusedtohangaroundherealotbuthasn'tbeenroundinawhilebecauseworkwassuperbusy I've made this comparison before, and people often fall into bias loopholes. Okay, so maybe I do too, but I'm much more logical about it. I'm gonna admit straight out, HL brought me to the world of gaming when I was nine (poor household, or I would have been in way sooner), and so has a special place in my heart. Halo is one of my more favourite games also. Both I like more for the story than the gameplay, although I love them as games. Obviously any fight is going to depend as much on luck and circumstance as anything else, so it's impossible to predict the outcome flawlessly, but this is a rough outline of the major strengths and weaknesses the two have. First, the issue of luck. Like I just said, this is important above all else. As has been noted by several people above, Freeman does have a lot of luck. As Cortana points out, MC was chosen above the other Spartans for his outstanding luck. As we've yet to define a unit of measurement for luck, or any means of measuring it, we'll have to take it as given that the two are equals here (although I point out that MC is left at the end of Halo 3, and later at the end of Origins part 2, drifting through space in half a ship with his beloved AI pretty much at the end of her life, with hints of her dying in the later of those. But I digress). Next, we should probably discuss the armour. Okay, so I'll admit it, MC has the advantage of recharging MJLONR (I've missed a couple of letters there, haven't I?). So in theory, he can survive an infinite number of hits, given time to recover. But which is the stronger armour? Based on the fall damage from the first game in each series (as CE is the only halo game with fall damage that I'm aware of, this seemed like the most fair comparison), MC suffers a 30% loss here (approximately. It's difficult to judge exactly in this instance). Admittedly, both suits differ from game to game, but this is only ever going to go in Freemans' favour. MCs' armour seems to get progressively worse throughout the game, although the recharge does get better. This said, that's only the combat angle on the suits. Environmentally, MC is better off, of course, as his suit protects him from radiation, fall damage, electrical damage, etcetera (which is ironic, as Gordons' suit is the one sold as a Hazard suit). Of course, Gordon has the advantage of a sprint ability, and arguably a long jump module, but I think MCs' ability to jump several times his own height balances that out. Let's not mention either of their flashlights, yeah? They both suck. For the minute, their suits seem fairly well balanced, if suited for different things. Eugh, the part I want to avoid talking about is the helmet thing. I hear this from both sides of the argument a lot. 'Gordon has no helmet, he's exposed to head shots!' 'MCs' helmet is jointed at the neck and has a semi permeable front, he's exposed to headshots!' While Freeman is never portrayed wearing the helmet, we can deduce from the fact that the option of a helmet is clearly possible, as seen on corpses in Xen, and from the fact that Freeman has an optical zoom in his suit, some form of rebreather or air tank, and his head isn't affected by the radiation in the Citadels' reactor, he wears his helmet up part of the time. MCs' helmet has a big electric shield protecting it. Both are protected from headshots, let's not argue about it. Combat experience next? Okay, so MC has full on military training. Freeman only has basic weapons training, as far as we know. However, both seem perfectly capable of fighting through flocks of alien hordes. Clearly Freeman is the faster learner in combat, and at the end of the day, isn't that the most important part of combat? To learn your opponents weaknesses before they learn yours? Besides, what more combat training does one need than destroying a few hundred aliens? Okay, my favourite part of this discussion is weapons, because this is the part I think really wins it for Freeman. Before I even start looking into a comparison of similar weapon types between the two, I'm gonna remind you that MC can carry two weapons (okay, dual wield aside), and a handful of grenades. As far as we know, there's no limit to the number of weapons Freeman can carry (in my opinion this is one of the main features of the HEV suit. Whether you consider this some form of design, or believe this to be some kind of portal technology involvement, it's up to you), we know he can carry, what, at least 20 weapons, based on the first game? This puts him at a 10-1 advantage straight off the hook with weaponry. Again, I'd like to point out the irony that MCs' battle armour is less equipped for battle than Freemans' Hazard suit. I think I'm the only person ever to notice this ever. But anyway, you want a blow for blow analysis of the weaponry, right? Melee - Freeman has the crowbar. It's more iconic than serviceable, I'll give you that, but it gets the job done. Don't judge. By my count, he's most likely had five different crowbars by the end of episode two, six, if you consider Uplink to be canon, but that's probably not important. MC, on the other hand, generally uses the but of his gun. Not as good as the cutting power of a crowbar really, right? ...Oh, the energy sword? The big hammer? Good point, I guess he does have the tactical advantage with those. Although they both have limited ammunition, which really defeats the point of a melee weapon, but hey, you only need one shot, right? In close quarters, MC wins, it seems, on weaponry. If he can get close enough, that is... Small Firearms - I like Freemans' choice of weaponry here. Glock 17 and the good old magnum. The glock's a serviceable weapon, waterproof, reasonably accurate, fast fire rate, fast reload. Nice. The magnum offers the power. A single shot to most enemies and you're done. As opposed to MCs' pistol (note, this is firearms only, not plasma weaponry. We'll get round to that later). It's, um, accurate, right? I guess it balances out quite well against the glock in the original HL. But it doesn't look so good against the magnum, I'm afraid. Faster shooting, maybe, but it just doesn't have the kind of power needed. Freeman takes this section, for diversity, if nothing else. Shotguns - Freeman gets two distinctly different shotguns through the course of the game so far (I'm discounting Annabelle, don't worry). The shotgun from the first game is probably the better of the two, for its' range. I swear, it's more a semi auto rifle than a shotgun. It also has the slightly larger ammo capacity, which is nice. MCs' shotgun, on the other hand, is useful at about, ooooh, three feet? Maybe less? It's a glorified melee weapon. I'm not going to make an official judgment on power as I've not had the chance to properly compare them (I'm not so low as to use the shotgun much in halo), but from my experience, the shotguns in half life never take more than one shot to kill an enemy in range. I've seen the halo shotgun fail epically on a number of occasions. I'm giving this round to Freeman, based on range and diversity. Oh, and ammo capacity. Sub Machine Guns - Heh, okay, so I'm splitting this into two sections. First, the comparison of the SMG and the MP5 from HL against the assault rifle from halo. Do you really want me to bother? Let's look at it like halo has two assault rifles, one with 32 shots, the other with 60 (I know technically they're the same gun, but it makes easier comparison this way). The 60 shot compared to the MP5? Larger magazine, lower accuracy, lower range, n impact grenades. MP5 takes the title. 32 shot against the SMG now? Smaller magazine, equal range and accuracy (more or less), no impact grenades. Yup, SMG is the better weapon. Freeman is totally kicking ass here. As to the second part of this, we're looking at the AR2 against the battle rifle. They're both pretty accurate and have excellent range (I've been known to use both of them as a makeshift sniper rifle when need arises), The battle rifle does have a nice zoom and a slightly higher ammo capacity, but then the AR2 is just more powerful, and isn't inhibited by the damned burst fire. It's nice and all, but I have a manual ability to fire bursts, it involves simply not holding the trigger down. Plus, you know, the AR2 has its' alternate fire. I think Freeman takes the crown here, well and truly. Snipers - Okay, straight out, this is the sniper rifle versus the crossbows. Freeman has the choice here of the tranq dart bow, which offers him faster shooting, a larger clip and a shorter reload than MC, but overall less power, or the crossbow, which offers him a smaller clip, but faster reload times, faster shooting, and arguably a more powerful shot. They all have excellent range and optics, but the sniper is an awful mid-close range weapon, whereas I've used both crossbow and tranq darts at close range, mid range and long range. I'll confess, arcing and shot delay in the crossbow could be a hindrance, but It's not a massive problem. Especially the arc, it's so easy to work out where it's going to hit anyway. Personally? I think this is Freemans' round. But if you really wanna argue the point I'll confess it could go either way. Grenades - Freeman can hold 5-10 grenades. They explode. Bang. MC can hold, what, 8-16 grenades is it? I forget. Lots. They have various different functions. Mostly, they explode. Some are sticky, some bounce. Freeman has explosive packs, and wall mine things (I know, they have a name. It's almost five in the morning for me, give me a break). MC has some grenades that can heal him. And some that can disable his opponents shields (which I assume would do the same to the HEV suit). And grenades that explode in various other pretty ways. I don't think I've missed out any important features, right? That round goes to MC, I must confess. Rockets - Heh, people have noticed already that Freeman has the advantage here, I see? Freeman has guided rockets, an invaluable asset. I know halo 2 has a targeting system on the rockets, but let's face it, it's rubbish. Great for taking out banshees, but easy to dodge for someone on the ground. Especially if they had a sprint function in their suit. Also, Freemans' rockets are, as a general rule, more powerful. Oh, did I mention the bazooka and the RPG fire faster than MCs' rocket launcher, and have faster reload times? That too. Okay, admittedly the brute shot has its' own tactical position, but nothing makes up for the lack of targeting. This is totally Freemans' realm. Anomalous - So both are well known for having some less than usual weaponry. I think we can safely say that we have a pretty interesting balance on both sides, with plasma rifles and the like playing out against Freemans' Gauss canon and the like. It would take forever to go into the intricacies of both sides. Suffice to say, while MC has a better variety of weapons here, Freeman makes up for this by having weapons that can rip a man to shreds in a single shot. But Freeman has some special little weapons that I'd like to remind you all about that MC has nothing comparative to. Firstly, snarks. I love snarks, not only because they can do so much damage to an opponent, repeatedly attacking them, then exploding, doing yet more damage even in death, but mainly because of those annoying little moments when you can hear that last marine around somewhere, but didn't see where he went. Throw down a snark, and instantly you have a location. You may have noticed I didn't mention MCs' radar yet? This is why. If Freeman is 15 yards away or more, or if he stands still, MC loses him. All Freeman has to do is throw down a snark, and he's instantly guided to his opponent, who will already be taking damage when Freeman finds him thanks to snarks. Snarks are a massive tactical advantage. The other weapon I need to mention is the gravity gun. Which is amazing, and unique. And also has a dark energy variant, which would spell insta-kill for MC at a long range, without the need to aim. Also, Freeman has the external weaponry. Mines, hunter-chopper mines, turrets, hoppers, magnusons, all of which would make him a fearsome opponent. This is totally Freemans' finest advantage, if you ask me. As you can see, each of Freemans' weapons stands up well to MCs', usually out performing them, or at least matching them. Now let me remind you of this one more time: Freeman can carry all of these. MC, can carry but a pair, along with a few grenades. Looking good for Freeman right now. Hmph. Now I have to move onto the bits I don't want to discuss. Because people always want vehicle comparisons and ally/enemy comparisons. And I don't consider these important in this issue, but I'll give them anyway. So vehicles. Um, I guess it may come as no surprise to you that Freeman may have the tiniest of disadvantages here. True, his vehicles are indestructible, but they're also not as serviceable, nor does he have the selection MC has. Basically, Freeman has three vehicles worth taking into consideration: the skipper, the buggy and the car. The skipper, when armed with the hunter-chopper gun, is fairly well comparable to the ghost. The vehicles seem equally maneuverable, and the skipper takes advantage from having a more powerful, better distance weapon, but this is outweighed by the impracticality of the recharge rate, in my opinion. Then again, part is totally opinionistic, the mud skipper has lots of positive points that let it hold true against the ghost, as I pointed out. The buggy compares okay to the warthog, I guess. The buggy of course can be used one man, which is a massive advantage, but the lack of maneuverability of its' gauss cannon compared to the warthogs machinegun or big rockety thing is inhibiting. There again, the turbo is nice, and the charging feature on the gauss cannon does make it useful as both a machine gun and a high powered rifle type weapon, making it a fair match for both the warthogs possible weapons. I dunno, maybe it's just an opinion thing again, but I'd prefer the warthog, personally. This leaves us comparing the car to the mongoose. So, neither are useful as a one man vehicle in a fight. Unless you're gonna run each other over, of course. The car has turbo though, right? That's something, I guess. I mean, it can go slightly faster, if it needs to, and has pretty awesome breaking power? Yeah, I don't know who I'm trying to fool, neither of them are worth anything in this fight. And of course, MC still has his most powerful vehicles still unrivaled... The banshee, the scorpion tank, the wraith... I mean, sure, Freeman could just whip out his RPG and tear any of them to shreds, but as the vehicles go on their own, Freeman just doesn't compare. You wanna know about their allies? Sure, I guess. So, um, Freemans' allies are much more of a gorilla force. Security guards and scientists from the first game, revolutionaries and vortigaunts from the second. But don't let their appearances deceive you, they are a well oiled fighting machine! Anyone that's played HL should realise that, actually, security guards are pretty nifty against marines. Hell, I've seen a security guard running solo take out a small squad of four or five marines on his own. Admittedly, when they come up against snipers they come rather unstuck, but MC doesn't use a lot of snipers. They could whip the asses of the regular marines MC uses. Then we have the scientists. Okay, so not much use in combat maybe, but they make okay medics. Well, that is, they can take the edge off the pain. Still, MC doesn't have medics. Score one to Freeman, I guess. Also, Freeman has actual medics. So, I guess he has this whole healing thing covered from lots of angles? Then there's the rebels. Maybe not as amazing as the security guards, but way up in numbers. This is what Freeman will be relying on in the main UNSC vs rebel battles, I have no doubt. Not really as a powerful force, but as the cannon fodder. I dunno, every extra pair of hands, right? I guess they'd be useful against elites and all. Especially armed with shotguns. I don't recall, can they use secondary fire on their weapons? I don't think so, but if they could, they would be totally awesome against elites. However! I have left the main power of the rebels 'til last! The one weapon that will completely tear through the ranks of the UNSC! The vorts are clearly unstoppable. Arguably, we should include antlions here too. There's, um, lots of them. Having lots of something is always useful. But the vorts! With the range of a sniper, and an ability to do damage to so many near by targets at once, a small group of vorts could easily wipe out a core of hardened marines, or even a large patrol of elites, off the face of the planet. And marine snipers? No problem! Vorts have an excellent range. Of course, I can't really offer you much to go up against the UNSC air support. Rebels.., with RPGs? Yeah, not really many of them, they probably wouldn't cut it. Then again, so long as there's more rebels, they can always just go pick up the RPGs from their fallen comrades, I guess. So there was a use for having lots of rebels after all, see? Next we'll look at the protagonist allies. Because, you know, every army needs its' superhero type generals to lead the battle. MC has, um, let's see, I count Johnson, Arbiter... um, does Jacob Keyes count? He's an okay fighter in the first game, I guess. I suppose there's Cortana, but she's a non-combatant. And doesn't have a body (but the body she doesn't have is pretty smoking, I'll confess). On the opposite side, we have Alyx, whom I'll pitch up against Keyes, and claim a clear win for Alyx, Calhoun, who I doubt would have any trouble putting Johnson down, considering the number of marines he kills without even thinking about it during the course of Blue Shift, and Dog, who gets to fight Arbiter. Okay, so Arbiter can go invisible for short periods of time, given. Dog is a giant robotic dog, who fights stalkers and dropships singlehandedly. My money is on Dog, I'm afraid. Okay, so MC could in theory call on a lot of Spartan IIs (and arguably Spartan IIIs), but I'd put those in with the elites for skill level. They can go suck my vortescence. Time for me to talk about enemies? So as I see it, each basically has four enemy groups. Covenant/Combie, Forerunner artifacts/marines and black ops, flood/head humpers, ambiant wild life/Xenians. I'm going to treat each in the equivalent pairings I've put them in, because that's much easier than trying to do it as one massive group. Combine vs Covenant. On the small scale, the combine seem pretty powerful. Jackels, grunts and drones are all comparable to the various CPs and combine elite and the like. As the weaponry here is the same as the section above basically, we can assume the combine have the advantage with weaponry. Plus, I've never seen the combine turn tails and run when their leader dies. This makes the elites and brutes comparable to hunters. Now, let's face it, hunters are scary to come up against. The first battle with them in episode two is, in my opinion, the hardest and most terrifying part of any of the games. Also one of the most fun, but that's not important right now. Without seriously heavy weapons, they're tough to take down. A brute with a brute shot may be a good match in combat, but fletchettes are nasty. And their charge is easily equal to an elite with an energy sword. In general, my money's on the hunters. This leaves halos hunters to fight striders. Okay, so both have pretty powerful weapons. But hunters lack maneuverability. Striders would rip them apart, simple as that. Banshees? They can take on the might of the gunship, I think. That seems like a pretty fair fight to me, I'm of the opinion that, if they could get a long ranged fight, the gunships would win, while a banshee would take the crown in a close up fight, seeing as they would need to use their rockets, which are far too slow at long range. I'll put the two types of dropships against each other, and say that's a fairly fair fight, if you don't mind. Finally I'm going to put ghosts and wraiths against, I forget what they're called, the big tank like things. Personally, I think that's a pretty fair fight. This doesn't even begin to consider advisors. Advisors would mess shit up. Of course, if we take the larger scale into accounts, it's quite a different picture. I mean, on the one hand, the covenant can glass an entire planet. On the other hand, the combine use teleportation a whole lot, and could really mess them up. I dunno, I leave that undecided, as we don't know enough about the combine. Forerunners vs marines. So, basically, we're talking about sentinels fighting marines, yeah? Not much more to it than that. I mean, a few black ops, sure, and the occasional oracle, but nothing we should really worry about to distinguish it from that. So, what does it take to kill a sentinel? A couple of shotgun shells? A round or two from an MP5? A single, well aimed, impact grenade? Yeah, um, I personally think marines have things well covered here. Oh, also? The marines have choppers and bombers, remember? And a nuke. And medics. And a portal gun. And snipers. And, well, you get the picture. Zombies! So the flood have the advantage of numbers, I'll give you that. But headcrabs do have one or two tricks up their sleeves. I'll confess, the flood have the advantage of speed in all cases. And the advantage of stronger attacks. And better range. And numbers. And better health (except the infective form and carrier form). And they can rise from the dead again. But headcrabs have something the flood don't! Big momma! Yup, that's right, big momma will make things alright! ...Yeah, not even I'm buying that, the flood totally win this round. Xenians vs ambiant wild life. Okay, so considering how useless the random animals encountered in halo are, I'm not even gonna bother. Really, I should have compared the Xenians to the flood, and zombies to the animals, but it was way too irresistible to pitch zombie against zombie. I'm sure you can work out how that one would work for yourself, personally I think Xen would be well matched to the flood, but it's open to interpretation. So there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed that, and that at least one person actually read all the way to the end! Constructive criticism is welcomed! tl:dr? Freeman rocks, he can carry more than two weapons, giving him a massive tactical advantage.